


Durante le prove della recita scolastica

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le sfaccettature dell'amore [22]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, PWP, Underage Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 21:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15127943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Prompt! PROMPT! F/M, durante le prove della recita scolastica| [FANDOM]: Originale| Personaggio/Pairing: F/M | Avvisi: loli; age-gap; shotacon; underage| SAFE/NSFW: NSFW | Wordcount: 617Ha partecipato alla Bad Wrong Weeks 2018.





	Durante le prove della recita scolastica

Durante le prove della recita scolastica

 

La ragazzina strinse il peluche al petto e piegò di lato il capo, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli azzurri, le ali di cartone sulla sua schiena pendevano verso sinistra.

“L-la colpa non esiste… però, mio cavaliere, dobbiamo prendere strade diverse” disse con voce incerta.

La luce che filtrava dalle finestre della palestra la illuminavano di un bianco soffuso, lo stesso che rischiarava i palloni dentro un box di metallo, la cavallina e le corde che scendevano dal soffitto. Il pulviscolo invadeva l’ambiente.

“Mia principessa, non volevo ferirvi. Vi prego, lasciatemi affrontare ancora una volta la tempesta per voi” disse il giovane. Era alto due volte di lei e i capelli gli ricadevano scompigliati sul viso, aveva una ciocca tinta di biondo che puntava verso l’alto. Aveva legato alla cintola una spada di legno e i suoi vestiti di tela azzurri erano cuciti a mano.

“Ne-nessuna… ecco, nessuna tempesta…” balbettò la più piccola.

“Dafne, non ti ricordi la battuta, vero?” chiese il giovane.

La più piccola si aggrappò spasmodicamente al suo peluche e singhiozzò, sporgendo il labbro inferiore. Batté i piedi, coperti dalle ballerine, sul pavimento di legno e negò con il capo.

“Mi dispiace Jeromy, ti sto facendo provare da ore inutilmente” gemette. Una lacrima le rigò il viso liscio, solcandole le gote rosee.

Jeromy le mise le mani sulle spalle e negò con il capo.

“Tu di solito la sapevi meglio di me, è solo l’emozione perché la recita si avvicina. Vedrai che a furia di ripetere queste battute, ti torneranno in mente e troverai la fiducia in te stessa che ti serve.

Mettici grinta quando le reciti, la tua solita capacità” la invogliò.

Dafne sgranò gli occhi, le sue iridi azzurre erano liquide.

“Sei sempre così disponibile con me, ci credi così tanto” sussurrò.

Jeromy le sollevò la spallina delle ali, raddrizzandole e le disse: “Tu diventerai una grande attrice ed io mi accontenterò di brillare della tua luce riflessa”. Guardò fisso le labbra rosee e schiuse di lei, serrò gli occhi e la baciò d’impeto. Sentì il sapore di lei, il suo battito cardiaco accelerò e si staccò di scatto.

Dafne lo guardo con aria sorpresa.

“S-scusa… non dovevo. Volevo, ma non è a-affatto…” balbettò Jeromy.

Dafne chiuse gli occhi e lo baciò nuovamente, lo spinse e il ragazzino cadde a terra con un tonfo, sporcandosi di polvere il costume di scena. Lei si mise sopra di lui, la sua gonna si era gonfiata, afferrò la mano di lui e se la passò sotto la maglietta, a tastarle il seno minuto.

< A quest’ora non ci scoprirà nessuno, ma spero non sia un errore. Anche se lei, è la cosa migliore che mi sia capitata, la più meravigliosa > pensò Jeromy.

“Non ci sarà niente che mi darà più coraggio di questo” disse lei con voce bassa.

Jeromy le accarezzò i fianchi con movimenti impacciati.

< Non mi sento ancora pronto ad andare fino in fondo, però… > pensò. Le sollevò la maglia e le prese il seno tra le labbra, succhiandolo, i gemiti di lei si fecero più rapidi, mente il capezzolo si faceva turgido.

Dafne gli slacciò i pantaloni, a fatica, aspettò che lui finisse di giocherellare col suo petto minuto e gli abbassò gli slip.

Jeromy gemette, stringendo gli occhi e le labbra, mentre lei, in modo impacciato, riusciva a prendere la punta del suo membro tra le labbra. La sua piccola bocca si chiudeva con difficoltà intorno ad esso, Jeromy serrò i pugni.

Le ali di lei erano cadute a terra e sul cartone si stava posando della polvere.

Jeromy sentì l’eccitazione salire e riuscì ad allontanarla prima di venire, ma il viso di lei si sporcò di seme candido.


End file.
